


Isn't She Lovely

by barrisscoffees



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, F/M, but i guess you could have gotten that from the title, hey the longest fic yet!, i'm sorry in advance, it gets worse believe me, it's all good now though, semi-angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrisscoffees/pseuds/barrisscoffees
Summary: Leia does not want to be alone in all of this.





	Isn't She Lovely

In all honesty, it hurt. Hurt, that is, in a way that transcended the physical. Leia pressed her head into the pillow as hard as she could, and tears splashed down her face as a baby tried to force itself out of her body. Leia desperately gasped for air in an attempt to stop her tears.

“Do not fret.” The medical droid buzzed, “Crying is a normal human physiological response to pain.” For a moment, Leia considered squashing the droid to bits with the Force, but she knew better than to lose control of her emotions. Anyways, Luke would disapprove. Luke. Damn him, Leia thought. It was, after all, his fault that she was all alone for this. Ben was off training with him and Han was out searching for another Force sensitive kid Luke had sensed. Leia did not blame Han for wanting to rescue the kid, but couldn’t he be here for his own damn Force sensitive child? 

“A girl.” Said the droid. It floated over and placed the wiggling child into her arms.

“B-” for a moment Leia couldn’t speak, old pain clouding her mind, “Breha. Her name is Breha.” 

//

Shortly after tests were completed to ensure the child’s health, Leia was propped up in a medical bed with her daughter. Han would say Breha looked like her, all brown hair, brown eyes spitfire.

“She’s beautiful.” Leia’s head jerked up, and, surely enough, Han had propped himself in the doorway. He was grinning like he used to back when they first met, but Leia could see the tears gleaming in his eyes, “Ben’s going to be so excited he has a little sister.”

“Oh Han. I thought you weren’t going to be here. Luke said-” Han shuffled his feet.

“I was actually just planning to get you a present. Luke didn’t have any idea you would go into labor so early - he called me as soon as he felt it. Ben should be home soon.” Leia scooted over in the bed to make room for her husband’s large frame. The hospital bed creaked under the added weight, but Leia just shifted into him and curled their daughter between them. One of Han’s arms found its way around Leia’s shoulder and the other wrapped reverently underneath Leia’s to support their child. His warmth now surrounding her, Leia’s vision clouded with tears.

“She looks just like you. Little…” Han stopped short, realizing he had yet to ask the baby’s name.

“Breha. Breha…” Leia paused now, not realizing she hadn’t considered the girl's last name(s).

“Breha…” Han paused for a moment his body vibrating with laughter, “Breha Amidala Naberrie Organa Skywalker Solo.” This prompted laughter from Leia, tears slipping down her cheeks. Breha burbled, starling adoring gasps from her parents.

“Oh,” Han whispered, “our little ray of sunshine.” Leia blinked

“What is it?”

“Nothing.” Leia replied, “I just thought… that would make a lovely nickname.”

“What would, Sweetheart?”

“Rey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!! It's Monday! I'm sorry if this is a bit late in the day, but I just had Senior Awards Night! I'm proud to say I received four awards one for math, one for science, one for history, and the "Superintendent Honor Roll" award!! (I feel robbed of my English award, but that is a long story for a different time)
> 
> Anyways! There is a chance I will miss this Thursday's posting because GUESS WHO'S GRADUATING HIGH SCHOOL. *cue explosions*
> 
> As always thank you to each and every one of you who commented and left kudos on my previous works; it means more than you can imagine
> 
> Lastly: REY IS A SOLO FIGHT ME
> 
> Much love to thedorkyastra, and thanks to Edith, my good friend, my buddy, my homie.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
